the smurfette's crew
by pitufotontin
Summary: when a group of smurfs get stuck in an island , they found a group of female smurfs,very like them, mild BrainyXOCC
1. Chapter 1

one normal day in papa smurf's hut

brainy: and for that,i should be the one who smurf the sssmurf tomorrow,cause ,as i explain in "sailing with brainy smurfs" , i am very smurfed for this job and...

papa smurf: (tired) YES! ,YOU CAN LEAD THE SHIP!,BUT PLEASE LET ME SLEEP!,IS THE FOUR OF THE MORNING!

brainy: of course you have to sleep papa smurf,a smurf who don't sleep...

papa smurf: good night brainy!

* * *

(the next day,the sssmurf were crashing in the front,and stranded on an island ,all the smurfs were standing and glaring at brainy)

brainy: don't smurf to me, is not my fault

hefty: you crash the ship!

handy: and you put us on this island

vanity: in other words: this is your fault!

brainy: hey,you were mad when i drove the boat in circles

smurfette: i would prefer still in circles, than be in a island!

nodoby: guys,like you, i am very,very,very,veeery, angry with brainy too

brainy: but?

nobody: very angry, so much that i want grab brainy's head and smurf that as he...

clumsy: nobody...

nobody: oh yes, but be here complaing of brainy is not going to help

brainy: thank you

nobody: but i still being very angry with him

handy: he is right, we have to smurfing for food while i fix the ship

dreamy: it's going to be ok?

handy: is more dificult without my tools,but i going to trie

* * *

the group got into the forest and handy stay with the boat

clumsy: golly,you think we can found somesmurf else here?

nobody: i don't know,but is a possibility

smurfette: well,if that happend i hope they are nice that help us instead somesmurf that is soo hungry that would want eat us

dreamy: uhh,do you notice someting strange?

hefty: like what?

dreamy: i ...where is vanity?

smurfette: he is...

she turned to notice that the smurf wasn't there

clumsy: vanity?

smurfette: vanity!

all: vanity!,where are you?

hefty: i´ll call handy

-  
in other side , far away

vanity: my poor skin is getting dry,right smurfette?...smurfette?

he looked for every sides and found that he was with none smurf

vanity: oh my smurfeness!, they are lost! , smurfette!,hefty!,dreamy!,clumsy!,brainy! no...how was his name?...emmm...,the other!

then,he listened a girl's voice with a new york acent

"oh , if we were making what i said we would be in the sorcerers convention instead a stupid island just for see a falls"

a diferent voice: "oh shut up,you want?"

vanity: that sound like girls

he found the exit to the forest and saw a few basquets of food

vanity; i am soo lucky!, (looks himself in the mirror) well,more than before!,oh i am sooo (slap himself) is not the moment

he take on of the baskets and walked , but he tripped over a rope

vanity: why there is a rope ?

of nowhere, someone shot him in the neck with a dart sleeping pill

vanity: oh ou

* * *

handy: i can't to belive you lost vanity

hefty: we don't lost him,he got away

smurfette: wait, i think this are his footprints

clumsy: oh gohs,don't you feel if somesmurf is watching us?

brainy: ,clumsy,how could...

he didn't finish to talk cause a dart in his head

hefty: finally!

smurfette: not funny hefty

a lot of darts were shooted at them and they fell sleept


	2. Chapter 2

hefty: ouch, what smurf...

he looked up and saw he was in a jail

hefty: where i am?

next to him,handy was sleeping in the floor

hefty: (shook him a little) handy,wake up

handy: no mommy , i don't wanna go to the school

he shooked handy more

hefty: handy! , i am not playing!

handy: zzz

hefty: JUST WAKE UP NOW,YOU LAZY!

handy: (asleep) i am not lazy,he is not here

hefty: for the smurfs's sake...

grab a pillow and hit handy with it

handy: owe!, what's smurf with you?

hefty: luckily for you,i don't used my fist , where are the other?

"here"

handy: is the smurfette's voice

smurfette: i am in the cell next to the your's ,vanity is with me,but i don't know about dreamy,clumsy,brainy and...

vanity: nobody!,that was the name!

hefty: (sarcasm) congratulations vanity

handy: how we'll get out of here

vanity: hey,there is a window,wath sillys! they left it open!

he jump out the window

smurfette ran to the window at look down

vanity was clung to a rope of a lifeboat

smurfette: vanity,i tried to tell you,we are in a ship

vanity: oh really? , thanks for the information soo helpful

hefty: at least she is not holding a rope and almost fall in the sea

vanity: good point

handy: we are free

his door were open and he was opening the smurfette's jail

hefty: how you...

handy: i forced the door lock

they heard the sound of a stepts

handy; somesmurf is coming

hefty: we have to leave here

smurfette: but vanity...

hefty: there is not time,we'll return for him when we had found dreamy and the others

the three leave the jail silently , and go to a hall with many doors

handy: is a very large ship

smurfette: hide! , i saw a shadow

they hide behind a boxes , in front of them,passed a smurfette with black long hair, and a white pijama

smurfette cover the hefty's mouth to he don't scream

handy: it's imposible

smurfette: other smurfette, but i though...ewe hefty! , dont´n lick my hand!

hefty: is a female smurf!

unkwnowed smurfette: who is there?

handy: good job hefty,she heard you

hefty: you...

smurfette: smurf up the two!

both: shh

the girl go closer to them

handy: she is coming

before she could see them,a smurf thin,with blue pijama and white sneakers came running

smurf: the prisioners escaped!

"how?"

smurf: i don't know,they are just not there!

"we have to look for them"


	3. Chapter 3

black-haired smurfette: come on , you return to the dungeon and i will looking in the deck

smurf: okay , see you in twenty minutes

they walked away by oposites sides

hefty: we have to found a boat

smurfette: what about the others?

hefty: well,handy , you look for a boat and i for the smurfs

smurfette: and me?

hefty: you stay here

smurfette: i don't want

hefty: no way , come on handy

handy: sorry smurfette

both run away from her

smurfette: this is not fair

-

hefty: we are prisioners on a ship of smurfs pirates,like in a movie

handy: you know?,in a movie , your role would be the curmudgeon who dies at the end

hefty: and you who dies first

handy: no,i would be the smurfily hadsome and smart protagonist that you hate,but at the climax,you found that i am more that you thought , and you sacrifice yourself for me

hefty: i don't would sacrifice for you,you can handle thing alone , if somesmurf is going to sacrifice that would be you

handy: you are just jelauosy cause your character is in love with the pretty girl ,but she just love my character

hefty: i am not in love with your girlfriend

handy: no yet

hefty: oh please,my character is so important to die

handy: important characters die too,but don't worry,dreamy 's character would die before the yours

hefty: i though the first in die would be brainy

handy: no brainy would be the one who betrays us and go with the bad

hefty: thats right , and vanity?

handy: he possibly is the one who create troubles , clumsy is the understimated who is very helpful at the end and nobody ,the character that no one knows

-

(a meters from there)

black-haired smurfette: smurf,i hear them

smurf: comes from the hall, it sounds like a very important conversation

-  
handy: no no no,marina would be my girlfriend , that i leave to come to battle

hefty: and why i couldn't have a gilfriend?

handy: you are very ugly

hefty: and what?,the ugly guys need love too

handy: well,maybe...smurfette?

hefty: ...

handy: what you think ?

hefty: single guys rocks

handy: ha!

black-haired smurfette: you know?,that was an interesting conversation,but i think is over

smurf: now, i aks you to return to the jail please, we don't want troubles

hefty: oh,i am so scared of you

smurf: please guys, i don't like use the violence

hefty: let us go

smurf: i prefer talk in the morning , is middle night

hefty threatened him with his fist

smurf: if you want punch me,i don't recomend it to you

hefty: oh yeah? , coming, are you scared?

the other guy rolled up his sleeves

smurf: okay, you ask for it

hefty trew him a punch ,but he grab his hand and brought it behind his back , then pull him away

hefty: that doesn't count,i wasn't prepare

smurf: are you know?

hefty: yes

he trew him a lot of punches , but he dodged all

black-haired smurfette: smurf! , handy leave!

smurf: get him, i take care of this guy


	4. Chapter 4

handy climbed a few of ladders and reach the ship's deck

handy: this is very big

"handy"

handy: who called me?

"handy,it's me,look at the edge of the boat"

handy: this can't be

he walked at the edge

handy: marina?

the mermaid was in the ocean ,following the boat

marina: yes handy,come with me

handy: yes i will!,but..i have to help the others first

marina: but handy...i want be with you now

handy: in a moment,just wait

marina: i thought you missed me

handy: i do marina,but i can't go with you right now,wait a minute

marina: you are going to leave me?,why handy?,i thought you loved me

handy: i love you

marina: does not seem

handy: you...

he grab a rope and tie it in his waist

handy: don't worry,i am with you right now!

meanwhile,the blackhaired smurfette was looking for him and finally saw him emblessed with the mermaid

"handy! what are you doing!"

handy: i am meeting with ma girlfriend"

he go down but the smurfette hold the rope and pull it

handy: no!,i want go with marina!

she finally put him in the floor of the deck and hold his arms

"handy,listen to me"

handy: I WILL NOT!

he star to fight to get free of her and return with his lover

"handy she is a mermaid! "

handy: i can see it

"she is not what you think,is a monster"

handy: THE ONLY MONSTER HERE IS YOU! 

* * *

-

meanwhile,hefty sittl trying to fight with the smurf,who still winning

smurf: you know?,i am getting tired of this

hefty trow him a last punch that he stopped and takedown him

hefty: it's all you have?

smurf: no,but as i can see,this is all you have

the smurf press his arm to his back and put him face down on the floor

smurf: now,i am going to talk ,and i need you listen carefully , we are just,OWE!

next,was listened the sound of a blow to the head

hefty: i heard you...hellow?

he turned to see the smurf knoked in the floor

smurfette: (with a wooden stick) you can handdle every thing,right?

hefty: oh smurf up...and thank you

smurfette: (aprovache to the smurf) i didn't kill him,right?

hefty put his head in the he's

hefty: don't worry,he'll be okay

smurfette: phew

hefty: again,thank you...but the next time stay were i told you 

* * *

handy tried to get free to the smurfette that refused to let him go

marina: get your hands of my boyfriend you...bad girl!

"stop to lie to him!"

handy in a desesperate moment,push her out of the ship,she fall in the wather and hold the side of the boat

marina go closer to her but she pulled a knife from her pocket

"don't touch me "

marina: you feel someting for him?

"no"

marina: really?,of course, you just love...your boyfriend

"shut up!"

marina: you do...no?

handy: what the smurf?

marina: poor of you, the son of the evil smurf, is the one you love

"i don't going to listen you"

marina: just see him once,soo sad

"thats not your matter"

handy: that is not marina

marina looked up and smiling

marina: you think handy?

at that moment,she turned in a blonde mermaid with dark green skin , the smurfette tried to attack her with the knife,but a group of mermaids surunded her

handy: no!

the girl pulled another thing from her hat,a whistle,she blew through it

handy: don't move,i am going to help you

the mermaids were grabbing her and sinking her in water

hefty: (just arriving) handy,whats smurfing here?

handy: she is...

he was interrupted by the sound of a shout,one of the mermaids had the mark of a bullet on her head

handy: what was that?,hefty?

his friend with all the shoock on his face pointed a smurfette with black ,short hair and a gone in her hand

"some one else want a piece of me?, you stinky salmons?

the mermaids completly scared go into the wather

"thats wath i think"

handy go to the wather and took the smurfette

handy: hefty! help me with this

he pull of the rope and help him to climb , handy lay down the smurfette and shook her

handy: are you ok?

"yes,i am tinker"

handy: and i am...very stupid

tinker: (giggle) maybe a little , and thank you strong

strong: yeah , yeah, but could some of you guys explain me why smurf is knocked on the hall , who hit him?

smurfette: (nervous) ummm,actually i ...

hefty: was me!

strong: you?

smurfette: hef...

hefty: yes,just me

strong give him a kick in his smurfs

hefty: ooooouch


	5. Chapter 5

at the next morning

hefty: some smurf know why we return to the jail?

handy: they haven't more rooms

smurfette: but they were very nice in give us these blankets

hefty: but the mine is horrible , it´s pink and have butterflies , flowers and other girly things

smurfette: i think you look cute with that

hefty: hehe

was heard from the loudspeaker: "ATTETION, LAZY PEOPLE. IT'S INSPECTION DAY, SO , GET UP AND BRING HERE YOUR SKINNY ASS , NOW!"

hefty: if i am not wrong,that's the voice of the smurfette that shoot the mermaid

handy: that was a girl?

smurfette: we have to go there and ask them about nobody,brainy,clumsy and dreamy

(they go to the deck and saw many smurfettes in a line,strong smurfette was wearing a dress with tights and had a pony tail,he was in front of the group walking around,this time they could notice three hearts tatoed is each arm)

strong: i hope you pass the test , misses, we are pirates , but we can't leave the personal hygiene , if you are not in good shape, i am going to put you in shape, and i'm going to explote you mentally and physically as and poor and inocent orange , questions there?

all the crew was shoked

strong: perfect,no questions

a smurfette with red and tousled hair was trembling

strong: something you want to say? fearfull?

fearfull: n-no

strong: are you sure?

fearfull: i-i-i DON'T KNOW!

strong: you don't know? YOU-DON'T-KNOW?, picture in your mind if a mermaids atact us,or a marine monster, or a shark, you know wath you will do?, NOTHING! , YOU NEVER DO NOTHING!,WE ARE IN OPEN SEA!,ALWAYS ARE IN PROBLEMS!,BUT YOU NEVER HELP US CAUSE...OH RIGHT! YOU ARE SCARED!

fearfull: am sorry

strong: of course you sorry , now GO TO WORK AND MAKE TWO THOUSANDS OF PUSH UPS!,AND POOR OF YOU IF I GET YOU TAKING A REST!

she turned and saw a asleep smurfette

strong: and talking about it ...

she go closer to her and leaned over

strong: sleepy,are you confortable?

sleppy: (asleep) yes,very much

strong: great...NOW I WANT SEE YOU WORKING!

sleepy got up and ran away from her

strong: ugh,sometimes i feel if they are very lazy or like make me mad

all the smurfettes: the first one!

tinker: in my case,i prefer the second one

tinler was wearing an overall white with a pencil on her hat , had two pig tails

hefty: she is really crazy

smurfette: i don't know,maybe she is sweet and goldenheart in the deep

hefty: you saw her hand?,she has blood pressure apparatus

smurfette: well,she is a little sick but...

hefty: but what?,she is so rude,so selfish and dominant with everysmurf

smurf: she is,but smurfette is right,is really,really lovely when you know her

smurfette: i told you

hefty: oh come on

smurfette: and she is pretty, atlethic,dissiplined...a good match for somesmurf i know

hefty: i don't think handy would like her

smurfette: (facepalm)


	6. Chapter 6

strong: and you what are you seing ,prisioners?

smurf: strong,they are not prisioners , they are guests

strong: they tried to steal our food

smurf: oh please,we stole food all the time

strong: i never said we were a saints

smurf: me neither

hefty: you stole things?

strong: something to say pri...

smurf: strong

strong: "guest"?

hefty: nothing

strong: that's what i thought,he is so scared to..

hefty: wait,i am not scared by you

strong: you are not?

fearfull: you are not?

hefty: no,don't mind you shoot a mermaid , you are a girl

smurf: oh ou

strong: and what's the problem with that?

hefty: well, you don't behave as a girl normally does

strong: oh sorry,you wait i wear a stupid pink dress with little flowers while i sing a love song

hefty: no but...you are like a boy

handy: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu

strong: like a boy?

* * *

(twenty minutes after) hefty was unconscious in a bed with the arm sprained and a bump on the head

smurfette: he´ll be okay?

a short girl with hair black that cover a half of her face was watching hefty

peacefull: yes , he'll , lucky guy, strong was very gentle to him , she could let him in coma

smurfette: you said "she was gentle"?

peacefull: yes, she even bring here a "apologies cake"

smurfette: i knew it! , she likes hefty

handy: sorry,i think i have to change my mental dictionary , you said "like"?

smurfette: don't you see handy? is like a love-hate relationship,but they don't know it

handy: smurfette,i am not agree

smurfette: come on handy; don't you want hefty be happy?

handy: of course i want

smurfette: so,if is not her,with who?

handy: i don't know, WITH A GIRL? cause i am sure she is not one

hefty: mommy?, is you?,calling me to the light?

"no, i am not your mommy,your dad is not my tipe"

they turned to see an ederly smurfette with red clothe and white hair , she had a pearl on her neck

"hellow , my name is...

smurfette: don't tell me,mama smurfette?

mama smurfette: yes, exactly

handy: am,lady , had you seen our friends?

mama smurfette: yes,they are in the deck

handy: thank you

smurfette: we are going to see them when hefty gets better 

* * *

half an hour after they went to the deck and clumsy was surounded by smurfette

clumsy: then,i fell in the lake of the monster

"oh no"

clumsy: but he actually was nice,and papa smurf came with sand

"yeah"

brainy: the story's better when i tell it

"shh,clumsy is talking"

clumsy: and they make a new glasses or brainy,and he huged me

"awwww"

brainy: oh,i didn't hug you

a redhead smurfette with glasses that was combing a blonde freckled , smirked at him

myopic: you are just jelaus he get all the atention

awkward: you don't embarasing of my , right myopic?

miopyc: of course not


	7. Chapter 7

hefty: okay,clumsy is here,brainy is here,where is dreamy?

smurf: the little guy?

hefty: that

smurf: is sleeping

hefty: is good know it

strong: and since you will stay here until we arrive to your village, you have to know we have rules

tinker: no riots

smurf: don't steal the food

tinker: don't destroy the ship

smurf: and the most important

all: DON'T SINING!

clumsy: aww,really i can't sing?

strong: is very anoying,it reminds me the fairies,all girly with her little dreses,they are so vanity

smurfette: i don't think all...VANITY!

she ran away the the dugeon

hefty: wow,we completly forgot him

just next to that, dreamy pass runing next to them,following by nobody , dreamy tried to jump out of the ship but the other smurf hold him

dreamy: LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET BACK THE SSSMURF!

nobody: is very far!

dreamy: IT WORTH!

nobody: you don't know swim!

dreamy: i have to trie!

handy went with them and slaped dreamy

dreamy: other please

nobody slap the other cheek

dreamy: thank you,i am better now

nobody let him , but at the moment he tried to jump again , smurfette came holding vanity´s arm

smurfette: am sorry vanity

vanity: i was there the whole night , the good think was i could see my reflection on the wather, and what is this place?

brainy: with a little more heat , the hell

hefty: i always imagine the hell in another way

(hefty's mind)

"every smurf praise the king brainy"

"brainy!brainy!"

smurfette: oh brainy,you are soo smurfy,i am so glad to be your wife

(real world)

handy: hey hefty! are you there?

hefty: sorry,i was ...thinking some things

smurfette: and well,we are in a ship full of smurfettes ,hefty

hefty: i can see that

smurfette: and ..you don't like none?

hefty: uhh?

smurfette: cause,i know about a smurfette that maybe likes you, a grumpy but pretty girl

hefty; oh,i understand

smurfette: really?

hefty: but she is not my type

smurfette: but...she is your soul mate

hefty hug her and pat her back

hefty: aww sweety,am sorry very much have to tell this to you,but this could work

smurfette: why?

hefty: listen,in the past i would acept you without thinking,but now i am over you, am sorry

smurfette: you...you think i am talking about me?

hefty: is very hard,i see you as a little sister

smurfette: no,hefty you are...

hefty: is not i don't love you,i do love you,but not in that way,we are not compatible , you should smurf for someone more like you,like vanity or farmer or clumsy's imaginary friend

smurfette: hefty i don't...

hefty: i know,i know

he hugged her tighter

smurfette: ouch

hefty: it must be pain ,but you have a whole life

smurfette: you are hurting me!

hefty: sorry, but you can found somesmurf better,you are smart,kind and beautiful

smurfette: i can't breath

hefty: poor thing,i didn't know you love me so much , that explain a lor of things

smurfette: I DON'T...what things?

hefty: you allways kiss me

smurfette: i kiss every smurf

hefty: you hug me a lot

smurfette: i like hug

hefty: i am always help you

smurfette: you help all

hefty: i´ll save your life

smurfette: i´ll save the yours too

hefty: you sit next to me in the breakfast

smurfette: next to vanity too

hefty: we babysit the baby together

smurfette: every smurf care of baby!

hefty: you are kind to me

smurfette: I AM IN THAT WAY TO EVERYSMURF!

hefty: and i knew you firts

smurfette: you were mean to me

hefty: obviously you will fall for me in anytime , is not your fault,but you have to get me out of you

smurfette: (tring to free of his bear hug) THAT'S WHAT I AM TRYING!

hefty: (finally let her)

smurfette: thanks good

hefty: you just have to over me

he kiss her forehead and left

smurfette: but, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!

hefty: (from far) that is not what your eyes say


	8. Chapter 8

lather,they heard a bell

gourdmand: LUNCH TIME!

everyone made a row in front of a pot

gourmand: calm, do not push!

coquette: i hopo i didn't gain too much weight, the fat goes to my hips

smurfette: uh,could we eat someting to?

smurf: sure, we don't want you starve to death

myopic: speak for yourself

clumsy: do you have some of Smurfberries?

a child with yellow overal and freckles all over his body, came out of nowhere

"what is a smurfberrie?"

clumsy: is one of the most smurfiest things in all the blue world

gourmand: clumsy!I prepared gingerbread cookies that you said ya liked !

clumsy: (pupfish ?eyes) gingerbread cookies! I love gingerbread cookies!

ran towards them ,jumping (of course, he tripped several times)

Smurfette: Hello little boy

Smurf: his name is sassy

Smurfette: hello sa .. SASSY?

Smurf: yes, is my brother, maybe you did not see him because they were chasing him, do not like bathing, but he always walks playing in the mud or running around his frog

Smurfette: oh my ... sassy, what do you think of humans?

sassy: human? Did your know any? I would love to know them

Smurf: why you asked him about ...? Smurfette?

smurfette faint as the boy said all of that to her , the guy trow some of wather on her face

smurf: are you ok?

smurfette: yes,sorry but the child is ...exactly like my sister

smurf: really?

smurfette: you don't have idea

* * *

tinker: hey handy! , do you want see the ship from up?

handy: yes,but how?

tinker: follow me

she grab a rope next to a pulley

tinker: hold my waist

handy: if you say

he held her and the rope go up with them , while they were climbing , he could see the deck of the ship

handy: it's smurfily awsome

tinker: architect disigned this when she was a little girl, i take a long time to build it and it was very hard work, but whenever I see it, I say "it was worth"

a smurfette with very long hair with leaves and flowers in the hair wave them while she swung in the sails, she was wearing a leaves hat and a brown bikini , handy wave her back

handy; this is amazing (looked at tinker) you are amazing


	9. Chapter 9

handy: they are nice girls,and cute despite being soo rude

hefty: i don't think that

clumsy: but they smurf us a cookies

smurfette: i like them,well,the mostly

nobody: and they are going to help us to smurf to the village back

vanity: of course they are helping us, they want smurf us to their ship , i don't like them,the worst is coquette

hefty: no, the worst is strong , handy could be right,she is not a girl

nobody: i hate myopic more, she is soo talkative and mean

brainy: oh no,the worst is the blonde one, she is soo bossy , and anoying with her "oh boo booo,everything is wrong" , uhg,she is like a mother without children

smurfette: (angry) that's me

brainy: ou...i have ...to..go to the bathroom

he left them runing

* * *

brainy: oh, luckily smurfette is not near to here,now i am going to eat my smurfberrie cupcake

myopic: what's that ,brainy?

brainy: is my lunch

she took it from him

brainy: hey!

myopic; it's mine now

she ate it and left him with a grin in her face

* * *

moony: Land in sight!

mama smurfette: smurfs, is that your home?

hefty: (looking carefully) yes, it is

mama smurfette: good job moony, disembark there!

the smurfs quikly got off the boat and ran to their village

sassy: can we go there mamy? can we?

smurf: yes mama smurfette, please?

mama smurfette: sure, actually, we are going to stay here a few days , go to say hellow to the smurfs

the mostly of the group go there reluctantly

awkward: looks like a nice place,right myopic?

she turned back to see her friend,but she was with her head down

awkward: myopic?

the girl look up and her skin was greenish blue , her eyes red and had a little foam at the mouth

awkward: (worried) myopic

the read-head star to breathing with difficulty, and after fell to the ground

awkward: MIOPYC!

she ran at her friend and tried to make her react

awkward: SMUUUUUURF!

the rest of the crew go there Immediately after the cry

smurf: what happend?

strong: are you ok?

awkward: (weeping) yes,but someting happend to myopic

smurf looked for someting in his bag,but just found an empty bottle

smurf: DAMMED!

peacefull: she looks ...poisoned

mama smurfette: DON'T STAY THERE! , HELP ME TO TOOK HER TO MY ROOM!

* * *

(a few minutes lather)

all were gathered on the deck

mama smurfette: good news

awkward: is she ok?

mama smurfette: yes honey, she is cured now

awkward: can i see her?

mama smurfette: i prefer you don't...

before she finish to talk,the smurfette pass next to her runing

smurf: that was mama smurfette?

mama smurfette: in fact,she was poisoned , but i don't know how

gourmand: i could swear she didn't eat nothing that i cooked

smurf: maybe,something she took from the smurf

mama smurfette: whatever , it was killing her inside

strong: now what?

mama smurfette: noting , we are going to meet the smurfs, normally, but i don't want none word about this, okay?

"yes mama smurfette"


	10. Chapter 10

mama smurfette: you know girls, be polite,i want give them a good first impression

smurf: oh man,this gonna be a disarter

* * *

papa smurf: a crew of female smurfs?

hefty: yes, and they want come here to greet

papa smurf: why you did not say that before?,they are welcome

he go in front to welcome the group

papa smurf: we are very thankfull to you for smurf back my little smurfs

mama smurfette: no problem

papa smurf; if you want stay here a time , we don't have a problem

mama smurfette: thank you, you are very nice

hefty,strong,brainy and myopic: I REFUSE!

* * *

papa smurf: and be polite to them

"don't worry,we like them papa smurf"

(ten minutes lather)

"WE HATE THEM ,PAPA SMURF"

papa smurf: but why?

greedy: the fat one ate all my puddings!

jokey: (burned) the b-bl-lo-o-on-nde o-one elec-elec...

hefty: she electrocuted him!

brainy: the four-eyes talks a lot!

vanity: the peroxide blonde is anoying!

grouchy: There is no milk for the baby Smurfette!

every smurf turned to see him

grouchy: what? , i never said i hate them

snappy: the girl with pigtails struck my smurfball

poet: the girl with the lyre, made me feel a sense of pain and anguish

painter: and ya know what the french madmoiselle said to me? , she told me that i could grab my pencil and...

tailor: ejem (point sassette with his head)

painter: and...wash it , it's very dirty

farmer: (push sassette) now, i am going to smurf you to a place the most far from painter that i could find


	11. Chapter 11

hefty: well girls, if you are going to stay here, you are going to follow our rules

strong: oh no, we right now,could go out of here in our ship,you stayed with us cause you haven't option

dreamy: i tried jump

smurfette: guys,we don't have to be rude to each other , we are all the same kind

greedy: right!, so we have to be nice..AND DON'T EAT THE GREEDY'S FOOD!

gourmand: you wanna talk about that?, soo tell me what happend to my custards!

greedy: i don't know!

vanity: i though you ate them

greedy: THAT DOESN'T MATTER!

slouchy: hey,why we don't follow the example of farmer? , he is working with the brunette girl and they get along very well

hefty; wait,are you talking about the girl with a flower on her hat?

slouchy: yes,she

hefty: son of the smurf!,he keeps the hot girl

greedy: really? , how hot?

jokey: like smurfette´s hot?

hefty: pretty hotter, smurfette next to her looks like hogata , no ofense honey

smurfette: (angry) no problem

brainy: but seriously,we don't want nothing with them

myopic: the feeling is mutual

brainy grabbed a pale and drawed a line on the floor

brainy: great,now smurf in your side of the line

sassy tried to touch his arm

sassy: take it easy brainy

brainy: (push him away) don't touch me

the boy fell on the mud

smurf grabed a ball of mud and trew it to brainy's face

brainy: you dare to smurf me mud?

smurf: well, wasn't the wind

brainy trew another ball to him

smurfe: you wanna fight ,brainy?

lather both started to fight in the mud

smurfette: please! don't fight!

then a ball fell on her dress

myopic: that was fun

smurfette: oh boo,you ruin my dress

coquette: that dress? , she made you a favor

vanity trew mud to both

vanity: i hope you like

in a few minutes,both groups were fithg with mud

papa smurf: but what's smurfing here?

mama smurfette: oh,this place is getting interesting

papa smurf: stop it , smurfs , STOOOOP!

all heard the cry and stoped to fight

papa smurf: soo shame of you!

mama smurfette: yeah!, fight with mud?, there is more funier ways to fight

papa smurf glare at her

mama smurfette: i mean,thats soo bad girls, soo soo bad

papa smurf: thats is not smurfy

brainy: he starded!

smurf: not true! , brainy push sassy on the mud!

papa smurf: i don't care who's have the fault! i don't want see again

"yes papa smurf"


	12. Chapter 12

all was in the dining, none smurf said a word,save clumsy that was telling the story when brainy turned the smurflings in animals

brainy: couldn't you stop to talk about me?

myopic: but i love that stories

brainy: really?

myopic: yes,i love when you are kicked out of the village with violence

* * *

strong and hefty were looking at each other with hate in their eyes

papa smurf: know i see you don't get along

"you think?"

papa smurf: cause that,i bring someone

papa pointed a elf with hippie look

papa smurf: he is a psicologist,he would help you to like each other

mama smurfette: or at least,don't kill each other , he is silencieux

silencieux : peace and love,bro

another elf stand next to mama smurfette

sassy: uncle gibson!

the crew ran to hug the second elf

mama smurfette: silencieux is cousing of your uncle Gibson,he is my best friend,papa smurf

gibson: nice to see you,but i have to leave

he hugged mama smurfette and climb on a brid

* * *

silencieux : now, we will star with the activity

hefty: we don't need "group terapy"

silencieux : you're in denial, bro

hefty: i am not your "bro"

silencieux: shh

hefty: but i

silencieux: SHHHHHHHH, not disturb my aura, you are stressed

hefty: I AM NOT! , gosh,i hate this guy

smurfette: hefty,he just want help

silencioux: you lady, your aura looks soo bright and passionate

smurfette: really? thank you

silencioux; obviously you love hefty ,but you can't have him

hefty: poor girl,she love me so much

smurfete: no,i don't

silencioux; a unrequited love, the worst case

smurfette: I DON'T LOVE HEFTY! , well,i love him,but not like that

silencioux: but you must understand you could not be together

smurfette; i know but...

silencioux: he is soo posesive,jelausy, rude,

hefty: yes,you...

silencioux; and ugly,fatty, vain

hefty: ok,is enought...

silencioux: arrogant, proud

hefty: OK SHE GOT IT!

silencioux: in short, you're too much for him

smurfette: (cross her arms) ha! , see hefty?

silencioux: but s obvious that you still love him

smurfette: ...gosh,i hate this guy


	13. Chapter 13

silencioux: now, lets try, something different

strong: had not finished all this damn therapy?

silencioux: shhhh, sister

tinker: he can not say anything else?

silencieux: Now, choose a partner, will be handcuffed to it for three hours

a few minutes lather

silencioux: someone is without a partner?

hefty: i am

silencioux: well,this dear dude is alone too

hefty: what?, NO! , HIM?,NO WAY!

brainy: i say the same!,i don't want be hancuffed with hefty

silencieux: dudes, you guys were the ones who were alone

hefty and brainy: BUT WE HATE EACH OTHER!

silencieux: perfect, it'll make, love each other more

the two, wept a little

Smurf put a hand on the shoulder of hefty

smurf: I'm so sorry for you

* * *

the smurfs were waiting the time passe to can get free

handy: is not so hard, there are only a few minutes

tinker: : I can take much more time

handy: hey, I have a question

tinker: Tell me

handy : when you saved me from the mermaid, that said something about your boyfriend

tinker: : ah .. that, no matter

handy: it sounds like Yes

tinker: : I do not like to talk about it

handy: Is not there anything I can do?

tinker: : no, it was ... I once knew someone on an island

handy : and?

tinker: we...we fell in love, and almost star a relationship

handy: but?

tinker: his father was an evil smurf, he took him from me,and i had not see him again

handy: that is sad

tinker: it is,there is not day i don't think in him

handy: i have someting similar to my girlfriend,we were ...diferent worlds

he hugged her with his free hand

* * *

silencieux: Well, it's time to take off the handcuffs

all were released from their grip

hefty: hey, ours does not open with the key

silencieux: ah ... I forgot I had a handcuffs, could not open

brainy and hefty: WHAT?

silencieux: the unbreakable handcuffs

brainy : you gotta be kidding

silencieux: brother afraid I do not, you will stay as well until the handcuffs eventually rust

both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	14. Chapter 14

hefty: (hits the handcuffs, with a rock) why- do -no-t break?

handy : I bring a handsaw

he saw the handcuffs but it didn't broken

handy: what are this made?, of diamond?

they verted butter that greedy gave to them,but didn't work neither

hefty: i can't to belive i will stuck with this stupid thing for life

brainy;yes,stupid handcuffs

hefty: I TALK ABOUT YOU!

silencioux: i can see that none of my activitys work to make you get along

everysmurf: you think?

silencioux: therefore, I will do my last of the book

papa smurf: what is that?

silencioux: is a more modern technique, was created by an ancient philosopher in the age of King Arthur, he was born in a small kingdom of ...

(half hour later)

silencioux: it was then, when he started to use his head, and decided to help ...

mama smurfette was falling sleep,papa smurf poke at her

mama smurfette: (suddenly waking up) WHO IS?

silencioux: shh,i am in the middle half

(another half hour after)

silencioux: are you agree?

the two groups looked at each other, none knew that it was, as they had fallen asleep in most of the speech

"emmm ... yes"

silencioux: perfect! , will be of etiquette!

mama smurfette: eti-what?

silencioux: the ball,of course

"BALL?"

silencioux: yes,you´ll make a test, and the most compatible with your awsers will be pairend with

"WE REFUSE!"

silencioux: but you said that you were agree

hefty: we fell asleep!We had no idea what your were talking about!

silencioux: dude, a ball will unite you more than anything

papa smurf: Well, if there is no other way

strong: but we hate the balls

silencioux: Now, I'll give the questionnaires

all sat down to answer them, reluctantly, after finishing, expected results

editor: Extra!Results published in the front door of each!

Smurfette: (see the paper in her door) Smurf

hefty: with whom you matched?

Smurfette: Smurf

hefty: ahh ..

he approached his door to read

hefty: no! , With strong!

Smurfette: (sarcasm) what a surprise

hefty: how could me pair with it?

Smurfette: it may be for good, will it be that it is the work of fate that you be together?

hefty: but why fate hates me? Seriously? I have to go with her?

brainy : that horrible, I have an idea, what if we tell them that you got sick?

Smurfette: I see you are still stuck

hefty: do not remind me

handy: hefty hey, I come to let you know that your partner change

hefty: how?

handy : strong, was to ask the hippie that change of partner

hefty: seriously?

handy: she was more than sure, now you're without a partner

smurfette: oh no,who is with her know?

handy: smurf,what means that YOU smurfette,are the other with out a partner

smurfette: what?

she got closer to handy

smurfette: don't tell me that it means that know i have to go with hefty

handy: not exactly,there is another smurf whom results didn't concidence with nobody

smurfette: who is?

he shows the list to her

smurfette: well,he is handsome


	15. Chapter 15

Coquette: a ball, I always wanted to go to one

peasant: though your partner be a metro sexual?

Coquette: yes, because I can finally wear a beautiful dress to go with my beautiful face, what color do you think matches my eyes?

peasant: no offense, but actually I do not mind

Coquette: pea!

seamstress: you better make reservation for clothing as soon as possible, I will be very busy

strong: seriously needs to be dressed?

Smurf: you always wear dress

strong: one thing is my little white dressto make me respect, and another is a wide dress girl to dance with a clown-footed booby, which only tell corny phrases

smurf: hey!, your parter is me!

strong: oh...sorry

coquette: but smurf, you have to get out of here, we're testing the suits

strong: oh no, I just I'll take my regular dress

coquette: you can not do that! , I forbid you!

strong: Force me!

coquette took out a gas bottle and spray her with it

strong: what is it? ... (faints)

coquette: sorry, strong, but it's for your own good

between her , stylist and actress, dragged and sat her on the bed

hefty: hurry ,handy !

handy : (burning the handcuffs) do not push me

brainy: I can not stand! we can not go to the ball together, hefty is not my type

clumsy: had you smurf it with a rock?

hefty: with a thousand!

smurfette; did you wash your wands with soap?

brainy: million times

greedy: did you use butter?

hefty: you ate all!

grandpa: maybe you just have to wait it free for it´s count

brainy: but the ball os tomorrow

greedy: what horrible!, somesmurf what change of partner?

painter: i would make it,but i don't like your date

jokey; we don't want any of their

farmer: i could enchange mine

all the smurfs were lit up with happiness

smurfs: really?

farmer: haha,no!,but you had to smurf at your face!

jokey: that was cruel,but i apreciate a good joke 

* * *

coquette: strong, wake up

strong: (waking) ahg, what happened?

coquette: Look at yourself in the mirror

gave her a mirror, the brunette looked a pink frilly dress three different shades, her wavy hair and extensions, a bow and her face with makeup all

strong: what is this?

her face turned white

coquette: She loves it!

strong: WHY YOU DID THIS TO ME?

she gets extremely angnry and started to chase them


	16. Chapter 16

the three ran as fast as they could until they hid in a warehouse

strong: CAN RUN, BUT NOT HIDE!

the smurfs looked at her, some were scared, but the majority was trying not to laugh

strong: AND YOU STOP TO LOOK AT ME!

she walked away into a rage

Smurfette passed her

Smurfette: good day

strong: what's good about it?

Smurfette: strong? if you had not spoken, would not have known it was you, what happened to you?

strong: coquette ruined my face , i will not go to the stupid ball

smurfette: oh no,you have to (in her mind: is the last oportuniny to she fall in love with hefty)

strong: with this?,i would prefer a frog's costume

smurfette: but,i could hepl you

strong: you?

smurfette: yes, i could ask tailor and barber for help

strong: ...okay,but DON'T TELL ANYONE! , i don't want smurf see me like this

* * *

they went to smurfette's house,she took a dress from her closet and handed to her

strong: white, is not so ugly

smurfette: no,this is not the dress you´ll use,this is while tailor fix the piñata that they put on you , tell me, you have a favorite color?

strong: white

smurfette: ...another?

strong: i don't know, orange?

smurfette: okay,will be better if i charge of the dress and you just wait here

(knocked on the door)

smurfette: must be barber , he will smurf your hair

barber: hellow girls

grabbed the hair tips of the tallest girl

strong: i don't want you cut or paint it

barber: relax, is not the smurfiest hair,but i can smurf it

strong: i hope

* * *

barber: ready, is smurfy

smurfette: aww,she looks so pretty

strong: give me a mirror

smurfette: not know, first you have to put your dress

she handed at her a paper bag , the other girl went into the badthroom to change

"shouldn't be easy,right?"

smurfette: what?

strong: you know,be a girl , surounded by only man, sounds dificult

smurfette: it is,but get easier with sassette's arrival

strong: smurf told me that , he used feel alone

smurfette: yes,i had that feeling for five years

strong: five?,smurf were the only man for aproximely 110 years , sassy came 4 years ago

smurfette: well, that is worst

strong: yes, i am already dressed

she got out of the room with a dark-blue dress ,Belted waist,with backless and sleeveless , her hair was down and looked a little wavy

smurfette: you look totally smurfy

strong: (with a mirror) uhh,i don't know

suddenly the door was openned

hefty: (accidentally hit brainy with the door) smurfette!, handy told me that the wicked girl was with you , are you ok?

smurfette: yes hefty

hefty: sure?,cause...(he sees strong) oh wow, who is your friend?

smurfette: excuse me?

hefty: i am talking about this beautiful girl,i never had see her

strong: shut up , you...

hefty: hey,your voice is just like strong's

strong: i am strong , jerkass

hefty: (shoked) no,you can't be her,is a horrible girl, you are absosmurfily not horrible

strong: uhh,than you?

smurfette: hefty, i think is better you...(look at brainy) both you get out of my house

hefty: let me smurf if she do someting to you

smurfette; yeah,yeah,out!


	17. Chapter 17

smurfette finally finish to smurf herself to the party , she used a simple white and blue dress

strong: and , who did you say was your date?

smurfette: he is...

she was interrupted by the sound of the knock

smurfette: who is?

"it´s me"

smurfette: oh great,he is my date

a smurf indentical to vanity,with black suit , gave a flowers to smurfette

strong: is your strange friend?

smurfette: not exactly

the smurf aprovache to her

hundreth: hundreth smurf, i am like vanity's twin brother

strong: oh,nice to meet you

* * *

in the ballroom, the Smurfs arrived with their partners, none of them were really happy with their partner, Smurfette and hundreth, sat with vanity and coquette, big mistake

coquette: no, I am more beautiful than you

vanity: What're you talking about? I am the most beautiful of the universe

coquette: I have a beautiful hair, you are a bald

vanity: at least my bald is naturally gorgeous, your hair is not even blonde

coquette: I dye my roots, brown!

hundreth: do you want to go dancing and get away from these two?

Smurfette: I thought you'd never ask

almost stood up running and went to the dance floor

silencioux: but brethren, have to dance to have a connection

greedy: we refuse roundly

silencioux: if you do not dance, I'll stay two weeks more

the two groups looked at each other and immediately got up to dance

silencioux: that is

awkward and Clumsy, were trampling one another several times, as brainy and myopic (only these two, they did it on purpose), farmer was nervous but happy dancing with peasant.  
hefty had to share the dances with brainy , because were still stuck

greedy: look at farmer,he is really enyoing our unsmurfness

wooly; i can't to belive farmer got the hot girl

sweepy: come on guys, don't be party smurfer

* * *

sniffer: nice party

se accidentally lead on the table's food and her ponytail was plunged on the fruit punch

sniffer: oh , how clumsy

when she turned , her hair was got burned by the punch

sniffer; what?

go closer and smell the drink

sniffer: smurfberries

quickly went with snoopy and wisper to her ear "the punch is smurfberrie's , spread the word"

trakcer: your hair wasn't longer?

sniffer: never mind

* * *

silencioux: Now guys, let's play some more sloooow

with the new music, almost all grumbled

tinker and handy were dancing without complaint, but handy head was down

tinker : handy ?

handy: sorry did you say something?

tinker : you're thinking about marina , right?

handy : a little

she hugged him as they danced and kissed the cheek

tinker : this could compensate for what you did for me before

* * *

brainy : I can not stand, if I dance one more piece with that red smartass, I will ...

hefty: I have an idea, you have to tell hundreth I wanna dance with Smurfette

brainy : this is no time for your plans

hefty: no, you fool if I dance with Smurfette, you will not have to dance with myopic

brainy : why I do not dance with her?

hefty: well, whatever, I do not care

brainy : wait, I have go to the toilet

hefty, Right now?

brainy : yes

hefty: at that time, Smurfette, could get another couple

brainy : ehhh .. jokey!

jokey : yes?

brainy : could you _ ask Smurfette, if she wants to dance with me when leaving the bathroom?

jokey: Yesas you like

hefty: thanks

went to the bathroom

Sassette: hey, the kids will make a puppet show out!

the smurflings of the crew were running, grouchy and cranky also took the babies, they were taking turns to charge each

awkward: do you want to go myopic?

myopic: no

awkward: aww

clumsy : hehe, who would want them? are just entertainment, with decorated dolls

began to tap the floor with feet slightly altered

awkward: you want to go?

clumsy : CAN I?

myopic; go

stopped running and grabbed nobody who was dancing but gladly followed him

hefty and brainy left the bathroom

brainy : look there, is jokey

jokey was taking, to Smurfette, to the dance floor

brainy : whenever I thought he was just unbearable, but now I realize that he is a good ..

jokey stuck his thoung to them and he danced with smurfette

brainy: SON OF SMURF!

hefty: seriously , you trusted in jokey smurf?, that is just like put tweety bird in a cage with sylvester


	18. Chapter 18

brainy : stupid jokey, he Smurfed us

hefty: you have to admit he was crafty

silencioux: now,everybody dance , I want everyone with a couple

brainy : what do we do? the only without one are myopic, the blonde who electrocuted, or the freckled blonde

hefty: To prevent injuries, the freckled blonde

brainy : okay

they went to her table

brainy : hey, blonde, will you dance with me,... us..., you understand

awkward: um, well, yeah, but watch out for my two left feet

* * *

smurf : (slow dance) any problem?,you look upset

strong: just a little, all the smurfs had told me how i look, but you

smurf: is that?, well, i think you look beautiful

strong: great ,thanks to told me after everyone

smurf; don't get mad,there is a reason cause i didn't

strong: which could be?

smurf: i just, can't see you more pretty than i do every day , i though you knew that

her angry face suddenly change to a loving

* * *

jokey: hefty said that you like him,is true?

smurfette: no, actually i wanted pair him with strong , they will make a smurfy couple

jokey: i don't think so

smurfette: why, i know both are soul mates, mean to be , just need a little...

he turned her back to make she see smurf and strong kissing

smurfette: OH...MY ...SMURFNESS

jokey: (laught) surprised?

smurfette: of course, but they ...i thought...how?

jokey; if you look smurfily close to them,you could notice that both had engagement rings

smurfete:rigns?, HOW I COULDN'T NOTICE THE RINGS?, i feel so stupid

jokey; naa, you just were blind cause you wanted hefty being happy

smurfette: please,promise you´ll never mention this to anymsurf

jokey: in change of what?

smurfette: i wouldn´t tell the others the don smurfo´s thing

jokey; i take it

she looked at them once and felt a little sickness

smurfette: i feel like i am kissing hefty

* * *

brainy: and that's how I discovered that my destiny was to be the smartest of the Smurfs as well as its next leader

awkward: seriously your first word was "gagolipop"

brainy: yes

awkward: what does it mean?

hefty: nothing

brainy: SHH!, I'm on a quest for the meaning of the word, it could be a hint of the gods to teach me to seek knowledge

hefty: or you were just stupid from baby

awkward: hefty please, let him talk

brainy: ha!, the girl wants me to talk

hefty, enjoy it, is someting that just happen once

* * *

the Smurfs were dancing slow waltz at the dance floor

silenxious: aww, you look beautiful dancing together in harmony

everyone was smiling

silencioux: get along now?

All: Yes, we will stop fighting and we will be friends

silencioux: excellent! it seems that my work is done

he left the room jumping


End file.
